Sourire
by Freudd
Summary: Elle s’indigne et il sourit. Pas un vrai sourire, pas un sourire franc et heureux. Un sourire en coin, victorieux. Elle le hait. One-shot J/L. R&R s'il vous plait.


**Sourire**

Résumé : Elle s'indigne et il sourit. Pas un vrai sourire, pas un sourire franc et heureux. Un sourire en coin, victorieux. Elle le hait. One-shot J/L. R&R, s'il vous plait!

Note de l'auteure : Petit one-shot complètement improvisé. Un peu court, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.

* * *

Une sorte de sourire, un regard. Il a gagné. Parce que c'est le jeu qui se trame entre eux depuis l'aube des temps, elle connaît par cœur son air de vainqueur. Ces temps-cis, elle n'a plus autant envie de gagner, sa flamme s'est éteinte. Depuis que ça lui fait trop mal de jouer, trop mal de prétendre.

Et elle sait qu'elle sourit comme d'habitude, puisque personne ne lui demande ce qui ne va pas.

Et elle sait qu'elle étudie comme d'habitude, parce ses notes ne baissent pas.

Et elle sait qu'elle parle comme d'habitude, parce que les gens lui répondent normalement.

Mais au fond elle tombe. La sensation de vertige de sa chute sans fin ne disparaît jamais. Elle ne fait que s'accroître grandement quand il lui sourit comme ça.

Comme s'il savait, lui aussi. Comme s'il était conscient de tout le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur elle, et comme s'il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que d'en profiter. Comme s'il la possédait entièrement et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Ce qui était vrai. Mais il n'était pas censé le savoir comme il avait l'air de le savoir.

Elle pourrait rester là, à côté du feu de la salle commune, à contempler une autre de ces soirées où leurs amis rigolent au lieu de faire leurs devoirs et où elle et James prennent leur temps pour bien choisir à quel sujet ils se disputeront ce soir. Prennent leur temps, se languissent, se testent, s'observent, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne se décide à attaquer l'autre, le plus souvent sur un sujet débile, et que la soirée ne commence. Elle pourrait rester là, mais décide de partir dans son dortoir tout de suite après le repas cette fois-ci. Alors qu'elle monte les escaliers menant à son havre de paix, elle peut sentir le regard de James sur elle comme s'il la brûlait -consumait- toute entière. Peut-être qu'elle sait, elle aussi, tout le pouvoir qu'elle a sur lui. Ou peut-être qu'elle imagine.

Les disputent sont sa préférence à elle. Lui, aime mieux jouer des tours pendables. Leurs deux spécialités se marient pourtant à merveille, presque tout les jours de leurs damnées vies d'écoliers, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne cèdent. Céder définitivement, céder pour de vrai, céder à l'évidence. Elle pense se souvenir qu'en quatrième année, elle a comprit qu'elle perdrait la partie en premier. A l'époque, ça n'avait été qu'une pensée fugace, repartie aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. C'était plus vrai qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se l'imaginer. C'était inévitable, elle s'en apercevait plus à chaque moment.

Et pourtant les cris fusent de partout dans Poudlard. Elle s'indigne et il sourit. Pas un vrai sourire, pas un sourire franc et heureux. Un sourire en coin, victorieux. Elle le hait.

Et même couchée dans la pénombre depuis des heures, et même bien après que toutes les filles de son dortoir se soient endormies, et même parfois jusqu'aux premiers rayons du soleil, elle ne peut jamais cesser de voir son sourire. Ce sourire qui la démolie et qui ne lui laisse jamais bien le temps de se reconstruire toute entière avant de réapparaître.

Parfois elle décide d'aller dans la salle commune en pleine nuit. Elle lutte très fort contre la partie d'elle qui espère tomber sur lui, même s'il est très tard, mais ne peut jamais vraiment rien y faire.

C'est lorsqu'il n'est pas là qu'il a le plus de contrôle sur elle.

Une de ces nuits, son estomac ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit provenant de l'escalier des garçons. Elle n'était vraiment pas prête à admettre qu'elle voulait que ce soit lui qui descende, mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et son stupide sourire qui lui revenait en mémoire, plus vivement que jamais.

Lorsque Remus surgit de l'escalier, Lily Evans se laissa aller à un soupire et un maigre -triste- sourire se plaqua sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle comprit que son cœur ne battait pour personne d'autre que pour James Potter. Elle regarda tout de même Remus, qui la regardait comme si lui aussi savait, et elle se demanda à quelle point elle était transparente. Elle discuta avec Remus -c'était si facile- une partie de la nuit et monta finalement se coucher. Elle de voulait pas abandonner tout de suite.

Mais il l'y força.

C'est lorsqu'il fit prendre à leur jeu une nouvelle dimension, qu'elle fut contrainte d'abandonner l'idée de combattre contre elle ne savait plus quoi. Elle était à bout de force. Lorsqu'il décida qu'au lieu de simplement lui balancer ce sourire narquois au visage, il lui demandait en prime de sortir avec lui, elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle en oublia tout ; Severus qui flottait en l'air, ses amies au bord du lac, les maraudeurs qui ricanaient, les élèves rassemblés pour l'humiliation d'un Serpentard, le reste du monde. N'existait plus que James et son sourire.

Elle se secoua mentalement et reprit assez rapidement le contrôle de ses pensées. Elle le traita comme d'habitude, de petit vantard qui se prenait définitivement pour quelqu'un d'autre. Bien que sa prestation aie été convaincante, le cœur n'y était pas. Elle avait sauté le dîné ce soir-là et était allé s'asseoir dans une salle de classe où les rayons de la lune lui conféraient une lumière apaisante et une atmosphère calme où elle avait pu réfléchir longuement au changement qui venait de s'opérer entre James et elle. La dynamique qui les unissait venait de prendre un essor complètement inattendu –en tout cas de son côté- et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer la situation.

Mais plus elle y pensait, et elle avait eu beau creusé la tête jusqu'en chine, et plus il lui apparaissait évident qu'il y avait eu un déclic, un moment clé, une ligne traversée, un point de non retour de franchi.

Elle décida qu'il avait gagné. Elle ne décida pas vraiment, mais les faits étaient là, il l'avait vaincu. Elle n'était plus maître à bord. D'un seul coup, elle laissa James Potter s'insinuer dans chaque fibre de son être et elle réalisa soudainement que l'équation qui lui avait parut si compliquée était en fait d'une simplicité exemplaire : elle l'aimait. Emplissant ses poumons d'un air nouveau, comme si elle venait de renaître, elle ne se permit qu'un seul sourire avant de se laisser aller à une léthargie chronique. La route allait être longue.

Il ne le savait pas, mais il avait alors gagné l'épique bataille qu'ils avaient mené depuis ce premier jour dans le train où, avant que Severus et ce qui devait se révéler plus tard être les maraudeurs ne les rejoignent, il l'avait profondément agacé en se vantant qu'il serait assurément dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Et chaque fois qu'il réitaire sa demande de sortir avec elle, elle s'abandonne un peu plus à son amour pour lui. Elle s'aperçoit rapidement qu'elle a toujours aimé James, qu'elle a simplement construit des barrières autour d'elle-même et qu'en abandonnant la partie contre lui, ces barrière tombaient, une après l'autre, lui révélant progressivement la force et l'étendu de son amour pour lui.

Lui, qu'elle voit chaque jour.

Lui, qui est dans son cercle d'amis.

Lui, qui peuple tant sa vie qu'elle a parfois l'impression que chacun de ses gestes est dictés par lui et lui seul.

Une de ces nuits où elle s'assoyait seule dans la salle commune, elle constata qu'elle s'était tellement abandonné à aimer James Potter qu'elle ne pouvait quasiment plus respirer. Au moment où elle eut cette pensée, elle fronça les sourcils et trouva qu'elle exagérait peut-être un peu mais elle savait qu'au fond, c'était vrai. Elle savait qu'elle était jeune et qu'elle n'y connaissait rien, mais elle avait la profonde et solide conviction qu'elle allait aimer James Potter pour le reste de sa vie.

Un jour Mary lui demanda pourquoi elle n'acceptait jamais les invitations de James, « qu'on en finissent ! ». Son amie plaisantait, bien entendu, puisqu'elle n'avait aucune idée que Lily y pensait chaque seconde et que l'option d'hurler OUI d'une voix forte et pure à la demande de James Potter ne cessait de la hanter. Lily répondit sur le même ton, le ton de la plaisanterie, qu'elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à sortir avec ce pourri gâté de Potter. Elle avait maintenant mal chaque fois que le rôle qu'elle s'imposait jour après jour la forçait à l'insulter.

Son secret pèse lourd, mais elle est déterminée à le garder.

Lorsqu'elle regarde James Potter, elle voit le garçon qu'elle aime. Et contrairement à tant d'autres filles qui attendent que les garçons les aiment en retour, elle attend simplement que James grandisse. Qu'il devienne l'homme qu'elle sait qu'il a le potentiel d'être. Elle ne s'inquiète pas de la réciprocité de leur amour. Cela lui importe peu. Elle veut simplement qu'il arrête son baratin, qu'il devienne le James qu'elle avait réussi à entrevoir malgré toute cette peine qu'il se donne à jouer à être quelqu'un d'autre. Elle l'a vu bien malgré elle et tout ce qu'elle veut maintenant c'est qu'il arrête de sourire comme ça.

Pour la énième nuit, Lily Evans se retrouve à contempler les flammes qui dansent dans le foyer de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle pense à James et à son sourire. Elle soupire et se jure pour la millième fois que le jour où elle verra James lui sourire franchement, elle n'aura plus à lui cacher son amour. Parce qu'alors, il aura assez grandit pour comprendre qu'ensemble, ils sont beaux, ils sont forts, ils sont passionnés. Ils sont amoureux.

Lily lève les yeux vers l'escalier des garçons. Il est si près d'elle mais elle se sent comme s'ils se trouvaient à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Elle sourit un peu. Demain, elle devra jouer le jeu, elle devra convaincre le monde entier que rien n'avait changé. Il a peut-être gagné l'ultime bataille, mais il n'est pas prêt à l'entendre, pas prêt de savoir à quel point elle est vulnérable devant lui.

Elle allait attendre encore un peu, près du feu. Peut-être qu'une de ces nuits, il finirait par la rejoindre et alors seulement, les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre.


End file.
